Talk:Aldrich Killian (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Should we give the Mandarin and Aldrich Killian separate articles? I asked this because they are potrayed by different actors. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:39, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Killian said that he's the Mandarin, but that only meant he's the true mastermind and that homeless actor was only a decoy. Killian had no alias at all, he's himself.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 11:57, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Master of Disguise? What excactly makes the Mandarin a Master of Disguise? El-Ocsed (talk) 14:50, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Nothing. He pretended to be a fair business man simply to cover his criminal activity, that makes him a master manipulator, not a master of disguise.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 23:28, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I HATE ALDRICH KILLIAN!!!! I HATE THIS GUY!!! I hate the twist, in this movie, I hate that he breathes fire, and I'll never forgive Iron Man 3 for what they did to the Mandarin! And because of this, Iron Man 3, is my least favorite in the Iron Man Trilogy. --Venage237 21:53, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :The real Mandarin didn't appear in the film. The real one came to kill the imposter for disrespecting his name. :Why does this topic need to exist? It's just mindless fanboy whining. Who. The Hell. CARES? DocColress (talk) 22:58, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Complete Monster? He fits a lot of the criteria, is he one or isn't he? I think he may qualifyXmike920 (talk) 14:47, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Xmike920Xmike920 (talk) 14:47, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Considering that this wiki has Syndrome qualifiying, Killian should too since he's almost the same character. Plus he's very easily the most heinous and unpleasant out of Iron Man's foes. DocColress (talk) 22:59, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Agreed definitly the most heinous villain in the Iron Man film trilogy. He does heinous things like destroying Tony Starks home, Drugging Pepper Potts against her will by injecting extremis into her, murdering his own right hand woman when she disagrees with his plan, torturing James Rhodes by melting down his Iron Patriot armor and planning the same fate for the president attempting to murder many civilians aboard the presidents plane by having his dragon Eric Savin blow open a hole in the side and having an actor disguise himself as the Mandarin to mask his true nature and crimes. And the Syndrome comparison is spot on, both being rejected by their idols and turning evil but having a very very weak excuse at all to justify their crimes with. Killian may be the only Iron Man film villain to qualify but he sure seems to.Xmike920 (talk) 23:35, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Xmike920Xmike920 (talk) 23:35, May 31, 2015 (UTC) 19:34, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Well I'd like to qualify him, but Joker of Chaos keeps deleting the edit whenever I do. Sorry. DocColress (talk) 23:56, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I see his mistook "Jester" for "Joker" which is easy enough. He is probably the closest Iron Man Villain to CM but me and looking through the edit history User:LostGod2000 aka User:Dreadnine and possibly others feel he fails. 1. His excuse isn't as weak as Syndrome's. True both are petty individuals but unlike Syndrome who was simply told "No you can't be a superhero" Aldrich Killian (Marvel Cinematic Universe) was obviously an insecure man who was told by Tony he would talk to him on the roof while it was snowing if I remember right and left up there expecting him (Tony) for awhile to be embarrassed as a prank if I recall right or simple neglect fullness. 2. While definitely irredeemable not quite sure he is in fact heinous enough in comparison of today's superhero movies as it has become apparent a good portion is willing for millions to die, genocide or flat out omnicide. 3. Last but not least if insecure they don't in that version count as stated in Category:Insecure Villains no if and or buts. If one version is insecure in one version but perfectly fits in another version simply add Category:Type dependent on Version.Jester of chaos (talk) 00:38, June 1, 2015 (UTC) I do not feel that he was totaly insecure after Tony rejected him then he became misogynistic, narcicisstic, and vengeful. Yes Syndromes excuse was weaker but this guy does not hold much water either. Compared to the other two villains in the trilogy Obediah Stane (Iron Monger) who comes somewhat close but is rather up for debate, and Ivan Vanko (Whiplash) who is not a CM, yes this guy has not attempted genocide or omnicide like other villains in the marvel verse such as Ronan The Accuser or The Red Skull or even Syndrome himself in The Incredibles, but he still is quite despicable. And yes While Syndrome was outright told "NO" by Mr. Incredible. Killian in some ways was even worse in his reaction to a "prank" thrown his way by Tony Stark. As for the heinous standard he fits fairly solid for the film, he is taken upon more seriously then the other two Big Bads in the series. Has been shown on screen to have tortured the heroes via brutal methods such as drugging, scalding, and even murders Maya simply because she wanted to see Tony released. And he did attempt mass murder in the films climax having his right hand man Savin try to blow a holw a plane with civilians inside. It really depends on how you look at the guy, but for me he is heinous enough meets all the criteria or borders on it. Any other votes from other users would be great, thanks.Xmike920 (talk) 01:50, June 1, 2015 (UTC)Xmike920Xmike920 (talk) 01:50, June 1, 2015 (UTC) 21:50, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Let's see,he threatens the entire nation and risks many lives in doing so, and also plans to control the war on terror throughout the entire world. His Freudian Excuse is completely lacking in adequacy to justify his turn to evil, he has no sympathetic or redeeming qualities, and as the Mandarin, he is revered and abhorred by many. In addition, he's responsible for deadly experiments, acts of terrorism, abduction, torture, homicide, and even planned rape. I'd say he's a solid qualifier. High Rabbit (talk) 15:37, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Is his Freudian Excuse good or justifying all his actions? No not at all but gave him a somewhat good reason to hate Tony. Does he risk a lot of lives? Yes but remember Obadiah Stane wanted to not only kill Tony but to mass produce the armors to sell to presumably anyone for a quick buck which would of included to terrorist whom he had worked with in the past, he want's to steal Pepper away from Tony but I never recall him planning to rape her in fact he seemed to think he was making her better by giving her the virus presumably thinking she may be grateful for it down the road. All the villains risked main villains risked plenty of lives for a generic (greed or revenge). Jester of chaos (talk) 15:52, January 24, 2017 (UTC)